The Story of a Newbie Night Guard
by Not-a-hipster21
Summary: Catherine Miller is a twenty-two year old girl who is in need of some cash. When she gets hired as a night guard at the local pizzeria, she finds the job to be a lot more dangerous than she once thought. Will she survive the week? Or will she become the next task for the cleanup crew?


In a small apartment on a quiet street lives a red-headed girl around the age of twenty-two named Catherine Miller. Currently, this girl is sitting at her coffee table in her pajamas and staring at the help wanted ads of her local newspaper. On the said paper are quite a few crossed out and not too many circled. Though, the blue-eyed girl soon spotted an ad with a job that seemed adequate enough to earn itself a nice little circle.

Soon enough, the girl picked up her phone, dialed the number in the ad, and spoke to her (hopefully) soon-to-be-boss. After a few days, she went in for her interview and was later notified of her new job as a night guard at the famous Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

Catherine donned her hat proudly and straightened the tie to her new uniform happily. She felt so lucky then. Her job didn't sound too hard, she just had to make sure no one broke in or anything. After a few short moments, she checked the time on her cellphone and headed off to her first night of work.

Once she parked in front of the establishment, she gazed up to it, almost in awe with the fact that this was now the place where she would be working from now on. With an excited grin, she exited her vehicle and locked it, shoving her keys into her pocket before walking into the pizzeria.

Immediately, she was almost overwhelmed by the uneasy atmosphere and scent of cheap, leftover pizza. Catherine blinked and gulped nervously as she made her way to the little office in the back. A shiver ran down her spine as she passed the stage. She could've sworn the animatronics' eyes were following her with every step she took.

Soon, she found the office and sat down in the chair before picking up the little tablet off the desk. It wasn't long until the phone rang and made her jump a bit. After a few seconds, she finally answered and checked the cameras while the man on the phone spoke to her.

She wasn't exactly paying much attention until he spoke of the roaming animatronics that would want to stuff her into a suit if they got to her. That was quite unsettling. "W-Wait, what?" She panicked a bit at his words and sure enough, once she checked the cameras again, she could see that Bonnie was now missing from the stage.

'Oh no,' she thought, trembling so much the tablet nearly fell from her hands. Soon, she turned on the hall light to find the robot standing right outside her door. With a scream, she slammed her hand into the door button and panted, shaking almost violently as she attempted to process everything.

Before long, she got to open the door back up as the rabbit left. Luckily, it didn't waste too much of her power. However, now she could hear pots and pans clanking around in the kitchen. She whimpered and, sure enough, after a few seconds, Chica was staring at her through the window. In response, she screamed and slammed the door button. "Please just leave me alone..." she whimpered, tears welling up in her big blue eyes as she panicked on the inside.

Scarily enough, after she spoke a faint, low chuckle could be heard off in the distance. Feeling terrified, she checked all the cameras once more, finding nothing but the roaming animatronics. Luckily, it was only about a minute until she could finally leave.

Though, all the hope was immediately ripped from her heart the moment she heard the power shut down. Oh god...she had forgotten to turn off that other hall light after Bonnie left! She instantly panicked and looked around frantically. "No...p-please, no! Go back on! Please! Please!" she cried, desperately pushing the door buttons before freezing in her spot, seeing Freddy standing in the doorway and playing his little song.

Her breath hitched in her throat the second she saw him, and he got halfway through the song before the sound rang to signal 6 AM. After that, she was surprised to see the animatronics stop and begin making their way back to the stage.

Catherine just sat in her chair a moment and attempted to regain her thoughts. She was soon snapped out of it, though as she heard the chuckling from earlier, just closer now. Footsteps echoed down the hallway to her right and she stood, wringing her hands nervously. 'Maybe it's just one of the other employees..?'

The footsteps stopped and a man now stood at her doorway. Hesitantly, she glanced up at him, fear still dominating most of her emotions. "My, you really need to learn how to conserve your power, sweetheart~" he purred.

Through the darkness, she could only see his glowing white eyes and the large, creepy grin on his face. "Wh-Who...are you..?" she asked, nervously looking up at the tall man.

"Me? Hmhm, just call me Vincent~" he replied, chuckling once more.

This Vincent guy really had an unsettling air about him. So much so that Catherine had to scoot away from him a bit, just to feel a little more comfortable. "I think I'll just call you my little songbird with how sweet your screams sounded..." His grin seemed to widen a bit, if that was even possible.

By now, Catherine was terrified, so she just nodded idly and quickly exited through the other hallway. By the time she reached the stage area, she could hear the man call out to her. "See you tomorrow night, songbird~!"

After a long drive home, Catherine quickly entered her apartment, locking the door behind her immediately after and walking to her room. She showered and got dressed for bed, just laying there a while and staring up at her plain, white ceiling.

"And I have to do it all over again...tomorrow..." she mumbled softly, falling asleep soon after.

(A/N: Hey, guys! I just wanted to say thank you for reading this, it means a lot to me. I would also like to thank RandomHamster33 for all her help with this.)


End file.
